Tall
by CermePhinaaa
Summary: Jongin memang egois. Hanya karena hal sepele dia mendiamkan Sehun yang tidak tahu apa-apa. KaiHun yaoi oneshoot


Tall

Cast: Kim Jongin ( Kai ), Oh Sehun, And Other.

Rate: T

Waning: Yaoi, Typo's, Eyd tak sesuai.

By: CermePhinaaa

..

..

..

Sehun menghampiri seorang namja berkulit tan yang sedang menari didepan cermin besar.

"Jonginnie~ ayo kita pulang." Ajak Sehun.

Namja itu terhenti sesaat. "Pulang saja duluan. Aku masih ingin berlatih." Jongin mengulangi lagi gerakan tariannya.

"Aku akan menunggumu-"

"Aku bilang pulang saja!"

Sehun tersentak mendengar bentakan dari Jongin. "Jongin~" Lirih Sehun.

Jongin menatap jengah pada Sehun. "Kau mau menangis lagi didepanku? Cengeng sekali."

Sehun susah payah menahan isakannya, ia mengusap cepat air matanya yang mulai mengalir. "Jongin, kenapa sekarang kau berubah?"

"Aku, berubah?" Tanya Jongin menunjuk dirinya sendiri, kemudian tertawa mengejek. "Bukan aku yang berubah. Tapi kau!"

"Apa yang berubah dariku?"

"Tanyakan saja pada dirimu sendiri." Jongin berjalan mengambil ranselnya yang teronggok di pojok ruangan. "Kau membuatku kehilangan mood untuk latihan."

Duk!

Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya. Baru saja Jongin berjalan melewatinya dan sengaja menabrak bahunya dengan keras.

"Kenapa sekarang Jongin berubah? Aku merindukan Jongin yang dulu.."

..

..

..

Sehun melihat Jongin yang duduk dibangku taman sendirian. Dengan tersenyum namja milky skin itu datang menghampirinya, Sehun mendudukan dirinya disamping Jongin.

"Jonginie~ kenapa kau tidak menjemputku? Aku jadi berangkat sekolah sendirian." Ujar Sehun.

Jongin melirik Sehun dari ujung matanya. "Kau kan sudah besar. Kenapa berangkat sekolah saja harus dipermasalahkan? Manja sekali." Jongin beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun tercengang melihat Jongin. Jonginnya tak pernah seperti itu, tapi sekarang?

"Kau berubah.." Lirih Sehun.

..

..

Bel pertanda sekolah usai berbunyi. Para siswa dan siswi mulai keluar dan meninggalkan kelasnya masing-masing. Jongin keluar kelas bersama dengan seorang namja yang memiliki wajah mirip dengannya, namun namja itu mempunyai kulit putih.

"Taemin hyung.. hari ini temani aku latihan ne?" Kata Jongin.

"Kenapa denganku? Kenapa tidak dengan kekasihmu itu, Oh Sehun. Lagi pula aku mau mencari cd Michael Jackson." Sahut Taemin.

Jongin menghela nafas. "Aku maunya denganmu saja hyung. Baiklah aku akan menemanimu mencari cd, tapi sesudahnya kita latihan dance ya?"

Taemin tertawa kecil. "Kau ini.. tapi, baiklah."

Keduanya pun larut dalam canda dan tawa, mengiringi langkah mereka meninggalkan sekolah yang mulai sepi.

Seseorang masih disana. Ia menatap sendu kedua punggung yang kian menjauh itu.

..

..

..

"Ahh lelah sekali.." Desah Jongin. Ia baru saja selesai latihan dance.

Dan Taemin. Namja itu sudah pulang sejak tadi, karena seorang namja tampan menjemputnya pulang.

Jongin memakai jaketnya dan mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di atas lantai. Namja itu mematikan lampu dan mengunci pintu ruang latihan dance, sebelum meninggalkan ruang kosong tersebut.

Namun saat Jongin berbelok. Ia melihat seseorang duduk meringkuk dengan kepalanya yang dibenamkan dilutut. Tanpa perlu bertanya, Jongin sudah tahu siapa namja pemilik surai blonde pink tersebut.

"Sehun."

Namja yang dipanggil itu mendongak menatap Jongin. "Kau sudah selesai Jongin?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Bukannya menjawab, Jongin malah memberikan pertanyaan.

"Aku sedang menunggumu."

"Kau menungguku disini sejak tadi?" Tanya Jongin dan Sehun mengangguk. Terlihat raut wajah Jongin yang berubah khawatir. Namja tan itu berjongkok didepan Sehun dan menangkup kedua pipi Sehun. "Dingin sekali. Ayo bangun! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Grep!

Bukannya menuruti. Sehun malah memeluk erat leher Jongin. "Aku tidak mau pulang hyung.. aku mau menginap di rumahmu saja ne?"

Jongin melepas pelukan Sehun. "Tidak bisa Sehun."

Raut wajah Sehun berubah sendu. "Wae?"

Jongin tidak menjawab. Ia berpaling ke samping. "Aku lelah dan ingin cepat pulang. Kau mau ku antar atau tidak?" Jongin berkata datar.

Sehun menelan ludahnya. "Hyung.."

Tiba-tiba Jongin bangun dan mulai melangkah pergi. Kedua mata Sehun mulai memanas, hingga cairan liquid bening itu pun menetes dan membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Kim Jongin!" Jongin berhenti melangkah dan diam ditempat. Sehun bangkit berdiri dan menatap punggung itu. "Kau berubah. Jongin yang dulu tidak seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu apa salahku, tapi jika aku memang mengganggumu. Lebih baik kita.." Sehun menahan getaran menyakitkan itu di hatinya, dia harus kuat.

"Kita akhiri saja sampai disini!"

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Sehun langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya berlawanan arah dengan Jongin. Yang jelas dia hanya ingin pergi.

Raut wajah Jongin menegang, kedua matanya membulat dan pandangannya kosong. "Sehun.." Jongin berbalik menatap tempat Sehun yang sekarang kosong.

Jongin memang keterlaluan. Dia merubah sikapnya hanya karena hal sepele, yang Sehun tidak ketahui.

..

..

Blam! Buk..

Sehun menutup rapat pintu kamarnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas single bednya. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di batal dan menangis disana.

"Hiks.. setidaknya.. putus lebih baik.. hiks.. dari pada mempunyai hubungan.. tapi seakan tidak mempunyai apa-apa.."

Terlalu lama menangis membuat Sehun lelah. Akhirnya namja milky skin itu jatuh tertidur.

..

..

..

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Dengan tak bersemangat Jongin memasukan semua bukunya kedalam tas. Hari ini dia tak melihat Sehun ada disekolah. Namja itu bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Buktinya semua pesan dan telefon Jongin tak ada satu pun yang direspon oleh Sehun.

"Aahh~" Jongin mendesah lelah.

"Jongin." Panggil Taemin. "Hari ini kita latihan?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Kau latihan saja hyung, aku sedang tidak ingin."

"Waeyo? Tidak biasanya."

"Sehun memutuskanku kemarin."

"Apa? Hahaha~ owh, aku tahu! Jadi sekarang Kim Jonginie kita sedang galau?" Goda Taemin sambil merangkul pundak Jongin.

"Taemin hyung.. aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda." Kata Jongin dengan nada malas.

"Oke. Tapi lebih baik kau temui Sehun. Ya itu juga kalau kau masih ingin tetap lanjut dengannya." Saran Taemin. "Aku pergi dulu ya.. annyeong."

"Annyeong." Balas Jongin.

Sepeninggal Taemin. Jongin jadi berpikir kata-kata Taemin tadi. Dia memang masih ingin bersama Sehun karena dia mencintai Sehun. Tapi sifat egois dan gengsinya yang membuatnya kemarin-kemarin mengabaikan Sehun.

..

..

..

Dan disinilah Jongin berada sekarang. Didepan sebuah pintu kayu jati cokelat yang kokoh. Jongin mengambil nafas sebelum mengetuk pintu tersebut.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Butuh waktu beberapa menit. Sampai Jongin mendengar suara pintu tersebut dibuka setelah sebelumnya terdengar suara kunci yang berputar didalam lubang kunci knop pintu.

Kriet..

"Nuguya?-" Jongin dapat melihat ekspresi tak suka dari si pembuka pintu. "Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Sehun. Bolehkah aku masuk kedalam dulu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tidak!"

Blam! Cklek.

"Sehun.. buka pintunya! Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Jongin menggedor-gedor pintu yang telah tertutup rapat tersebut. "Sehun.. kumohon."

"Pergi dari rumahku! Kita sudah selesai. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan lagi!" Seru Sehun dari dalam rumah.

Jongin menghela nafas. Sehun benar-benar marah padanya. "Baiklah. Tapi aku akan tetap menunggumu disini!"

"Terserah!"

Jongin memajukan bibirnya sedikit. Ia mendudukan dirinya disamping pintu, menunggu Sehun membuka pintunya dan menyuruhnya masuk.

..

..

Didalam rumah.

"Pabbo! Pabbo.. pabbo!" Sehun tak henti-hentinya mengumpat untuk Jongin.

Sehun benar-benar heran dengan Jongin. Kenapa namja tan itu malah datang menemuinya lagi? Apa dia tidak tahu. Kalau Sehun menangis semalaman hanya karena dirinya.

"Tapi.. kasihan juga kalau dia diluar terus. Sekarang sudah masuk musim dingin." Gumam Sehun.

Ya semarahnya Sehun. Tapi rasa cintanya untuk Jongin belum hilang hanya dalam satu hari setelah dia mengucapkan kata putus. Untuk menumbuhkan dan menghilangkan perasaan cinta itu membutuhkan waktu yang tidak singkat. Apa lagi melupakan perasaan pada orang yang pernah jadi spesial di hati kita.

Sehun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Dia putar kunci tersebut dan menarik pintu itu.

"Ayo masuk! Aku tidak mau orang melihatmu yang menunggu diteras. Aku bisa malu." Kata Sehun tanpa melihat Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum dan segera bangun, lalu masuk kedalam rumah Sehun.

..

..

"Ada apa?" Kata Sehun setelah mereka sampai diruang tamu dengan duduk saling berhadapan.

"Aku.. aku mau minta maaf, Sehun-ah."

"Kau tidak salah, lalu kenapa minta maaf?" Sehun membuang wajahnya. Ia tidak mau melihat wajah Jongin.

"Sehun.." Jongin berujar lemah. "Aku tidak ingin kita berakhir."

Jongin mengambil nafasnya. "Waktu itu aku mengabaikanmu karena.. karena aku mulai terganggu dengan tinggi badanmu yang sekarang malah lebih tinggi dariku."

Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin dan menatapnya sedikit terkejut.

"Aku tahu.. aku bodoh. Hanya karena hal sepele saja aku malah mendiamkanmu. Habis sekarang orang-orang diluar sana malah berpikir kalau aku adalah ukemu." Jelas Jongin lagi.

"Aku setuju denganmu. Kau memang bodoh!" Kata Sehun.

"Tapi, Sehun. Kau maukan memaafkan aku?" Ucap Jongin.

"Tidak mau. Kau bodoh hyung! Kau lebih memikirkan orang diluar dana dari pada aku." Suara Sehun mulai bergetar.

"Sehun.."

"Harusnya kau tidak perlu memikirkan pikiran mereka. Kan kenyataannya tidak seperti yang mereka bicarakan. Lagi pula bukan keinginanku untuk lebih tinggi darimu hyung."

Jongin menunduk. "Maafkan aku Sehunna."

Jongin mendengar suara isakan didepannya. Sehun menangis didepannya. Dengan rasa bersalah, Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan menempatkan dirinya disamping Sehun. Jongin memeluk Sehun dari samping dan mengelus-ngelus pundak bergetar itu.

"Mianhae. Uljima Sehunnie.. kau maukan memaafkan aku? Dan kembali lagi denganku?" Ujar Jongin.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jongin. "Kalau kau berjanji untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi hyung."

"Yaksok!" Jongin tersenyum. "Jadi?.."

Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk pelan. "Iya aku mau- eummpt?!" Kedua mata Sehun membulat begitu bibir tipisnya langsung dicium dan dilumat oleh bibir tebal Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati permainan bibir Jongin di bibirnya. Kedua tangannya mulai melingkari leher Jongin dan memeluknya. Jongin sendiri memeluk pinggang Sehun dan membawa namja bertubuh kurus itu agar lebih merapat padanya.

..

..

End

..

Gimana gaje kah? Ini pertama kalinya Cerme bikin fic KaiHun rate T. Biasanyakan rate M mulu hohoho~ ini kisahnya yaa pasaran tentang anak sekolah aja. Buat yg masih setia nunggu fic WWGM, AAU dan ngingetin Cerme di pm, fb, sabar yaa lg diproses ngetik. Huhh susahnya mengembalikan ide yg kelamaan ga di asah jd lama deh :D See you..


End file.
